


The Shadow Dragon

by sassy_lassie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragon Yuuri, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reveal, Skating Fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lassie/pseuds/sassy_lassie
Summary: Even the smallest of children knew that the last of the dragons were killed in the last Great War. So why did a man dressed in a scaly leather come bursting into his rink claiming to be a dragon hunter?





	The Shadow Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic, so I would like any comments you have about my writing. I want to get better so dont sugar coat anything, and I hope you like it!

Even the smallest of children knew that the last of the dragons were killed in the last Great War. So why did a man dressed in a scaly leather come bursting into his rink claiming to be a dragon hunter? “My name is Ivan and these are my men, Greg, Robert, Samuel, and my sister Mary. Were dragon hunters.” The man, Ivan, said.  
“Everyone knows the last of the dragons died during the last Great War you dumbass!” Yurio yelled as he and the rest of the Russian team stepped of the ice to see who the man who interrupted there practice a week before the GPF.  
“That’s what the dragons want you to think my young friend, but the dragon species is still very much alive.” Ivan explained.  
Yurio ‘tsked’ at him and rolled his eyes “what the hell are you on?!” he screeched. “Yurio!” Victor exclaimed, pulling Yurio back towards him in an attempt to keep him from his advance towards Ivan. “That’s not my name!” Yurio yelled. Ivan’s bemused face suddenly fell serious as Yuuri Katsuki walked out of the changing room.  
When Yuuri spotted Ivan, he turned a ghostly white. “Are you sure that all the dragons are dead young one? Why there’s one in this very room.”  
“That is quite enough sir, stop filling my student’s heads with lies.” Yakov said. “Lies?” Ivan tested the word on his tongue. “why, I am doing no such thing” “there is NO giant scaly dragon here” Milia spoke up. “didn’t you know?” Ivan’s eyes sparkled. “that dragons have a human form?” he continued. At this remark Yuuri started to sweat.  
“right Mr. Katsuki?” Ivan said in a playful yet stern voice. Ivan made reached behind his leather jacket and pulled a gun out of his waist band and fired it once into Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri screamed in pain and fell onto the cold rink floor.The members of Ivan’s hunting party surrounded Yuuri while the Russian team tried to get to Yuuri screaming and pulling.  
“get away from him!” “Yuuri!” “OH MY GOD!” “Whatthehell Whatthehell!” “Katsuki!” For the first time Yuuri’s eyes met Ivan’s “I told you I would find you shadow dragon” Ivan smirked “and I tho-ught I told y-you I would nev-ver let you ta-ake m-me” Yuuri stuttered through the pain.  
With Yuuri’s worlds Ivan aimed his gun to Yuuri’s temple. “Take you? No No. I’m here to kill you” Yuuri growled, like actually growled, pushed the gun away from his head and stood up. “sorry not today” Yuuri said in a dead cold voice.  
Ivan cocked his gun ready to fire, when Yuuri was over taken by shadows. More growls ripped through the dark shadows. Ivan and is men backed up in fear. The shadows slowly dispersed and in their wake was a black dragon at least 15 feet tall, slick black and silver scales covered his massive body, and bright silver eyes staring as if into your soul.  
Yuuri was a dragon, and not just any dragon, a shadow dragon, the most feared of them all. Yuuri growled again, it gave everyone gooseflesh, it was deep and feral. The dragon hunters looked terrified out of their skin “you said he couldn’t transform when shot with silver!” Samuel yelled.  
Dark nothingness started to flow from the dragons- Yuuri’s mouth, it revealed rows of razor sharp fangs. In a deep threatening voice, the dragon hissed out “leave and stop your hunting or I will kill you” At this Greg promptly fainted. “we will meet again shadow dragon” Ivan said while picking up Greg’s limp form. “if we do I will kill you” Yuuri rumbled. Ivan said nothing while he and the hunters left.  
The rink doors shut as the last hunter left and the Russians eyes, that were previously making sure that the hunters were really gone snapped to Yuuri’s human form. He was on the ground clutching his shoulder, crimson oozed through his fingers.  
Victor was the first to react “Yuuri! Are you okay?!” “Clearly not old man he has been shot!” Yurio’s abrasive voice cut the thick air like butter.  
Yuuri gave a small smile “I’m-m f-fine, I just n-need a first-t a-aid kit, please” Mila got just that, and a bottle of vodka from Yakov stash. “you might want some of this to numb the pain, and also WTF Yuuri!?” she screeched  
“YOU’RE A FUCKING DRAGON?!” Yurio’s mind finally processed the information. Yuuri winced as Mila dapped his wound with gaze. “yes-s, I am.” He stuttered “H-how, w-when, why aren’t you dead?!” Georgie asked  
“I w-was born a d-dragon, and o-our ability to turn into humans let me and my k-kin to blend in with the h-humans.” He replied and took a swig of the vodka.  
Georgia and Victor, who stayed relatively silent, looked ready to faint, while Yakov and Yurio looked pissed, and Mila was worrying about Yuuri’s wound.  
“why did they shoot you?” Yakov asked. “silver weakens my inner dragon but the silver in this bullet wasn’t all silver so it only caused physical damage to my human body.” Yuuri sighed, hoping they wouldn’t use this information angst him.  
“do you really love me?” Victor asked in a low sad voice. Yuuri snapped upright from the wall he was leaning on, pain throbbed in his shoulder, and Mila protested about moving. But Yuuri didn’t care about any of that he replied in a dead serious voice “You are my only and true love, don’t for a second think I don’t love you. You’re my mate, my soulmate and I will only ever love you.” Victors eyes began to water and he flew over to him and kissed him on the lips. “ I Love you so much Yuuri” he sobbed.


End file.
